masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Legion/Unique dialogue
Legion spontaneosly says "Scanning for remaining lifeforms" in the Disable infected production line quest.The4th1 07:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tali Disagrees It is notable that no one on the Migrant Fleet seems at all surprised that Legion can talk. This is likely because when the geth first started to question the quarians about their existence they used speech then; since there has been little contact between the two since the exile it is natural to assume that the quarians are aware of geth speech. If Tali is present aboard the derelict Reaper, when Legion first speaks she says, "it shouldn't be able to speak." This would imply that Legion's ability to speak should, in fact, come as a surprise to them. The geth were able to speak before the Morning War because of the density of them; their intelligence increases when near other geth. A geth at that point in time would have been within close proximity of several others, but Legion is alone. Jordan44053 07:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Legion is 'alone' in the sense that it's physical shell is the only Geth hardware in the proximity of it. However, it's stated clearly and repeatedly in game that Legion is not a single Geth, but a mobile platform of 1, 183 Geth programs. That means Legion is 1, 183 Geth. All of which is also in Legion's article. Walklightwhat 08:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I understand why Legion is able to talk on its own, but the Quarians on the flotilla won't. As far as they know, Legion is just one platform and shouldn't be able to speak. Its increased number of programs is never mentioned on the Rayya, as far as I remember, so they wouldn't know that it was special. Jordan44053 14:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Wait, Legion plays back a historical question from another Geth to its master regarding a soul. Why would the Fleet be surprised that a Geth can speak? 17:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Spunk : A single geth, as Tali says, is, "no more intelligent than a varren." However, when they are near other geth, they link in a neural network and their collective intelligence increases. Like I said in my first message above, geth were common at the time they became sentient, and so there would have been several geth intelligences combined in order for it to be able to formulate speech. Legion is but one geth, and so wouldn't normally be intelligent enough to speak. He can speak because he has more programs than a common geth, and so is more intelligent than a single common geth--but the quarians on the Migrant Fleet wouldn't know this. Jordan44053 20:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: As it is somewhat clear that you have grasped the concept of the geth-programing I question your terms in this discussion. What you call "geth" should be "geth platform", meaning that while Legion is just one platform he is still 1,183 geth. :: Since Tali seems to avoid technical jargong with Shepard (at least in ME 2) my guess is that by "geth" she also mean "platform". I think that we can safely presume that the platforms used by quarians before the Morning War at most consisted of 100 geth as this is the regular amount of a heretic. Rounded upwards this would leave Legion as a network of 12 regular geth platforms witch obviously is enough for a platform to talk, listen and interact with other species (out of the battlefield that is). As stated in Legions article its appearence is also far more evolved than a regualar platforms. It is a possibility that every quarian that attains the meeting notices this from the distance, of at most, 100 feet in a secure enviroment while Tali wouldn't in mere seconds inside an old reaper. FifthDisciple 00:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you guys really want to get technical, Legion isn't 1,183 geth, he's a fraction of one geth - as "geth" is a single entity made up of millions, if not billions (or more) individual programs. There is only one geth 20:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Chr^stpuncher Thane/Legion Comparison During Samara's recruitment Legion can be asked about its opinion on drugs, upon which it compares it to overclocking, notes that overclocking damage can be repaired, and wonders why organics would engage in it. When asking for access to the crime scene, if Shepard suggests not following the order to arrest the justicar, Legion will note that they are ordered into deadly situations "an average of 2.73 times daily. Rounding down." I would like to note that if Tali and Thane are present, Tali will reccomend that they consider Sherpard's words the next time he puts them against impossible odds, to which Thane will humorously reply, "That's about twice a day." 06:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) How is conversations between two other characters relevant in a page about Leigon? Nizzemancer 21:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I get whats being said but agree the comparison doesn't belong. Zaeed also mentions about twice a day. For that conversation, many of the companions who speak second have a similar line. JerichoRCDF (talk) 13:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Legion's talking and the Quarians. There's a reason none of them find it strange, if you talk to Tali in ME1, she mentions a Geth questioned its Quarian overseer. Since this is a well documented fact in the Quarian Exile, it's safe to assume that the Quarians already knew Geth could talk.--Allurade Dendra 03:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I think they are arguing that in that case why is Tali suprised by it? The answer to which is quite simple: She was suprised that a geth would take the time to talk and not just open fire, since they are all linked they haven't had a reason to "speak" since their liberation from the Quarrians. Nizzemancer 21:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) From what I got from the conversation, It's the fact that a platform on its own was able to formulate speach. At the time, she had no idea that legion was a platform specialized by the collective to operate on its own outside geth space, thus was unaware that it had speach capabilities. That being said, the other quarians should be under similar pretenses, but that doesn't show to be the case. JerichoRCDF (talk) 13:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Legion and the Citadel Council Has anyone taken Legion to the meeting of the Council? I'm attempting to do so during my current run through the game. Theoretically he could disprove the "non-existence" of Reapers, could he not? -Davehoekst 04:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :No more than the wreckage of an actual Reaper. Or the testimony of a Spectre and an asari Matriarch. If the Council is bound and determined to deny the existence of the Reapers, then nothing is going to change their minds, apparently not even almost getting killed by one. SpartHawg948 04:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Wonderful. I suppose I see their point of view, as they have a lot of people looking up to them. Want me to let you know if there is any unique dialogue with Legion and the Council? And as a sidenote: It's wonderful to hear from you, SpartHawg948. You are an inspiration! -Davehoekst 04:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Why thank you! Not sure exactly what I'm inspiring, but I'll take what I can get! :P And in answer to your question, yes, I would very much like to know if there's any unique dialogue. And, as I realized I never answered your original question, no, I haven't taken Legion there. Honestly, I've never really taken Legion anywhere. Right after getting Legion and doing its loyalty mission, I always go right through the Relay. Gotta save the crew! :) SpartHawg948 04:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd be more than happy to let you know. It'll be a while since I just started this run. I had just reached the meeting with Councillor Anderson and original Council, when it struck me that Legion could possibly have dialogue there. I'm playing on an earlier save now, so all's good. Will keep in touch! -Davehoekst 05:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not much difference. When the salarian councilor maintains sovereign as being a geth ship, Legion pipes up and states geth tech isn't that advanced. The salarian does not believe the words of Shepard's trophy-bot, rationalizing the geth that followed Saren were more advanced. 07:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Last edit was mine. sorryIronreaper 07:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh wow, it's already in there. How on earth did I miss that? Sorry, my mistake. -Davehoekst 07:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Secret Dialogue Not a big issue, but I'm not sure I like the title 'Secret' dialogue. To me it implies an easter egg, or something that's supposed to be there. However, given the lengths you need to go to to hear it I think it should be treated more like cut content than secret/hidden dialogue. Maybe it's just me though.JakePT 08:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Citadel: Crime in Progress Has anyone tried saving the mission "Citadel: Crime in Progress" to after you complete the main story and see if there's any dialogue from Legion there with and without Tali? as far as I can remember every companion seemed to respond to Tali wanting to jack the volus' filters but I've never tried this and can't seem to find any information about it anywhere. 14:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Back to the Future Reference Please see Talk:Legion: A House Divided#Back to the Future Reference as the item is here too. Lancer1289 17:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 1.21 petawatt joke It says on the page that there is a minor joke in Legion talking about a pulse with the power of "1.21 petawatts" being deadly to the crew. Where is the joke? :It happens during Legion: A House Divided. Lancer1289 18:24, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Against the oculus I'm playing on xbox and I just went through the Omega 4 Relay. During the fight sequence with the oculus, I took Legion and Tali with me. At the end of the fight, when it explodes, Legion states 'It appears to have been Terminated. Permanently.' No i'm not trying to say it's a terminater reference(I know how this stuff works) but I did notice its not on the page. If someone among the admins could verify this and place it on the page, it would be appreciated. JerichoRCDF (talk) 13:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :You can add it yourself and it can stay if nobody proof otherwise ;) --DeldiRe 13:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC)